Conventional wood head golf clubs are designed so that the tip or end of the shaft enters the clubhead directly and is bonded therein, but in order to ensure firm engagement of the shaft with the club, the head is formed with an elongated hosel extending upwardly from the head for a distance of several inches, said shaft end extending through the hosel into the head and being firmly bonded thereto. This has hitherto been thought necessary to provide the necessary degree of strength to retain the tip in engagement with the club head since otherwise the shaft tip would become disengaged.
As a result of this arrangement, the tip portion of the shaft is embedded in the clubhead but in addition several additional inches of shaft are required to be embedded and surrounded by the length of the hosel with the result that a substantial portion of the shaft end beyond the tip is made inflexible with the result that any flex or torque which might otherwise be imparted to the clubhead by tip action is nullified to a large extent.